


A Spirit's Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, the Sewer King recalled abandoning a sick alligator recently.





	A Spirit's Revenge

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Glowering, the Sewer King recalled abandoning a sick alligator recently. *I refused to watch my pretty pet perish. Yes. Yes. Yes.*

The Sewer King remembered his tears after the sight of the alligator's corpse. Footsteps were why his eyes widened. They remained wide after the alligator's spirit revealed his boxers. 

THE END


End file.
